Thoughts in my Head
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: Zero loves Nina. But Nina, oblivious, is still searching for the perfect man. When will she realize that the one for her had been by her side the whole time? ZXN ONESHOT with fluffiness! ! Bad title, yeah, but I couldn't think of anything else TT-TT


Zero loves Nina. But Nina, oblivious, is still searching for the perfect man. When will she realize that the one for her had been by her side the whole time? ZXN ONESHOT!

Disclaimer: Yeah, Mamotte! Lollipop belongs to Michiyo Kikuta... TT-TT But I wish it were mind with all its ZeroXNina fluffiness!! Well, this is the best I could do... R&R people!!

--

Zero sat on the bed. What had been happening? He thought for a few minutes before answering his own questions. Nina was still searching. Searching for the perfect guy. Why couldn't she...

The blue-haired boy shook his head. Why was he thinking like this? He didn't love her, after all. He really didn't, did he? He sighed. This was so difficult. He _didn't_ love her, but really, what would he be without her around?

What about Ichi? Did she love him? It sure seemed like she did. Besides, she certainly didn't love Zero. He knew this, although he still wasn't sure why that thought made him feel the way he did. It hurt. His heart hurt.

"Zero?" _Why right at this moment...?_ He had the worst luck. He kept silent, praying hard that the pink-haired sixteen-year-old would just go away. But she didn't. "Zero, what's the matter? Ichi and I have been looking for you everywhere!" She sat down next to him on the bed.

That was another thing; every time she came close to him (which happened to be pretty often) his heart skipped a beat and a jolt of electricity flew through him. Was it just the crystal pearl's reaction, or was it something else...?

"Big deal." Zero turned away. "So I wanted some time for myself. Is that so bad...?" He trailed off, sighing. He didn't feel like acting bratty right now. He was still battling with himself.

"Alright already! We were just worried about you! We didn't know where you were..." Nina broke off as she saw Zero's expression. _What is that look?_ It wasn't something she had seen from him before. He was blushing slightly, and his blue eyes, closing slowly, were clouded with something... something she couldn't quite put her finger on...

_No, no, no!! _Zero's conscience shouted at him. _You can't... You won't... You shouldn't..._ His mind swarmed with reasons why he shouldn't love her. But what was the use? It would happen eventually anyways. He knew his expression gave away everything he was thinking, and he struggled to keep a straight face through all of it, but staring into her eyes, it was no use. _She was worried about me..._ That thought sent him spiralling. _She cares..._ Although it didn't really seem like a big deal, it sent him flying in a million directions. Was this... was this what it was supposed to feel like?

"Nina..." Zero murmured through his thoughts. "Nina, I've been thinking..."

"Oh!" Nina exclaimed. "Did I tell you? I met this guy..."

That was it. She was so obsessed; searching here and there for the best guy, checking every single one out, talking, flirting, trying to find the ultimate boy... when would she realize that he loved her more than any other on the planet? Heck with ignoring it anymore; he loved her!

Realizing this, although not for the first time, Zero didn't hesitate. He took the girl by the shoulders, taking one glance into her widened eyes before pressing his lips firmly to hers. Eyes closed, his hands moved gradually from her shoulders to her upper arms. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. On the contrary, she kissed back. No way... she was kissing back!

_Zero is kissing me... and I can't pull away..._ Nina was even surprising herself. She had imagined doing this, how it would feel, what it would be like... but she had never thought of doing it with... She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and a tug on her lip. She responded, while reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. _What was I thinking..._ And that was where she stopped. Her thoughts froze as she decided to just focus on Zero, and the amazing kiss he was giving her.

_This is a dream come true..._ Zero pulled away, after a perfect kiss that seemed to last for hours. "I've been thinking a lot about you..."

"I love you." Nina confessed. Zero's eyes widened as a slight blush grazed his cheeks. She loved him? That was his line!

"Zero? Nina?" The two heard Ichi's voice echo against the walls of Nina's empty room, and scrambled to get out of the awkward position they were in. By the time Ichi opened the closet door leading to the magician's room, Nina had managed to get off the bed, Zero as far as possible from her end. Ichi looked at them, a confused expression on his face. Then he shook his head. He wasn't even going to try. "It's time for dinner." At that, Ichi left, and both Zero and Nina burst out in laughter.

"I love you." Zero said when he could speak.

"I love you, too!" Nina replied, taking his hand and kissing him again. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, and Zero wanted so badly to tease her by deepening it more than intended, but it might take a while, and he couldn't be late for dinner, considering Ichi's sour mood earlier that day. Instead, he pulled away, looking at the girl with genuine desire and love.

--

Izu: Well that was fun!

Zero: o.0

Nina: 0.o

Ichi: TT-TT

Izu: XD

Yoru: Hey! Where am I?? I don't belong here!!

Izu/Zero/Nina/Ichi: o.0...


End file.
